Dragon's Poems
by Agon Dy
Summary: These are poems of life at Hogwarts form the view of a young teen.


Foreword

All poems are based on the fictional book series of Harry Potter written by J. K. Rowling (which means, alas I do not own them). These poems are from a character's- which I have invented- point of view after leaving Hogwarts. The character's name is Dragon Chimaera Hagrid. (She is Rubeus Hagrid's adopted daughter and the niece of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Lord Voldermort.) The title is followed by the type of poem and then the poem itself.

* * *

Cats, Rats, and Illusions

(Simile poem)

A housecat resembles Peter Petigrew,

Always silent and plotting,

While Professor Snape is like a Lion,

Enraged with a tardy student.

Peter is like a sewer rat,

He stays in the shadows, hiding from his fears,

While Snape is like an illusion,

He appears to be something he is not.

* * *

The Dragon of Hogwarts

(Metaphor poem)

Draco Malfoy is a Hungarian Horntail dragon.

Though his spikes are on his tounge instead of his tail, he uses them in the same way.

His hair is the color of a Horntail's eyes and his attitude is that of one as well.

He flies on his Nimbus during Quidditch like he owns the air.

His name means dragon and that's what he is…

The dragon of Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione

(Cinquain)

Hermione

Smart, friendly

Read, study, debate

She keeps us in check

Hermione.

* * *

The Professors

(Parts of speech poem)

The professors

Understanding but strict

Teaching and assigning

Happily

Teachers.

* * *

The Forbidden Forest

(Haiku)

A place where beings

With others of their kind they live -

In the Dark Forest.

A dangerous place

Behind our hut- it lurks there-

A Fearful Forest.

Strange and curious

This place of wonder it is

Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Free From the Horror that is Potions Class!

(Free-verse)

The bell rang. I'm free. Free!

Free from the horror that is Potions class.

Free from Malfoy and his stuck-up rich kid demeanor.

Free from Goyle's love-struck gaze. I hate it when he looks at me with his heart in his eyes.

Free from Snape's glare and icy lessons.

Free from the looks of pity from Harry, Ron, and Hermione and fear from the other Griffindors.

Free at last from that dark, dead, rancid, cryptic dungeon.

Free! Free! Free! Now what is my next class?

I hope it is Care of Magical Creatures but I don't care!

I'm free from the horror that is Potions class!

Oh No! I just remembered! There is **_DOUBLE_** Potions today!

* * *

Trip to Da's

(Metered poem)

I don't know if I care

But do I really dare

Sneak past the Hogwarts door.

It will be in the night

Pitch black is my sight

The Wollomping willow will catch me in war.

Dodge branches quickly

Hope I'm not bloody

Oh, look at the hut- he's there!

I opened the door

Spoke to the floor

And said, " Look Da I'm here!"

* * *

The Gargoyles of the Castle

(Personification)

Stand still to imitate,

Examine them with a careful eye,

And then you will see that

These beings never move,

Like a platoon of foot soldiers,

These creatures do with delight,

What few of achieved,

These guards are the men

That watch over the palace of the queen,

They guard what you hold most dear,

With their never-ending lives,

They see many come and go,

Yet never forget as many do,

Grant them with their endless lives,

A place of shelter from the world,

And they in turn will grant you

Unyielding loyalty.

* * *

We are all Roses

(Free style)

That which we call a rose,

By any other name,

Would smell just as sweet,

As said by Juliet.

She's never been to Herbology,

Or planted a garden of Puffpods,

Or flung a gnome over the garden wall,

Yet she has a point.

She's right you know,

Just look at us,

We are all different but

In the end we are all like Juliet's rose.

* * *

Uncle?

(Free style)

Draco was lying-

I'll never believe it.

How can **_he_** be my Uncle?

He's evil- I'm not.

He murders- I won't.

He lies- I can't.

So, how can **_he_** be my Uncle?

Dumbledor said it- he never lies.

Draco told me- could it be true?

No! It can't be. But still-

I _am_ in Slytherin because of my blood,

Da doesn't know- how can I tell him?

How can he be my Uncle?

Him…

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named...

Lord Voldermort…

My Uncle?

* * *

A/N: My personal favs are 'Free From the Horror That is Potions Class' and 'Uncle?'. Though, by all means, tell me what you think. Reviews are welcome! Crys


End file.
